geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune
Neptune (IIINePtunEIII in-game) was a South Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is famous for his V2 levels and for making two famous Hard Demons, Necropolis, and Deadly Clubstep. Ever since Neptune's v2 levels were first created, one can easily find RobTop level remixes everywhere, from easy remakes to Extreme Demon remakes. During Update 1.9, Neptune became suspicious of being a hacker and soon quit in the middle of 1.9 for no real reason. History Neptune has created a series called "v2." These levels are recreations of the levels that the titles have represented (For example, if it is called Stereo Madness v2, the level will be a slightly more difficult version of Stereo Madness). Despite the fact that Neptune made the series of "v2 levels" famous (which even today is applied to remakes of levels), he really was not the first to have the idea. In Update 1.1, stars were given to the first level v2, called Sterio Madness v2 (note the typo), by an unregistered user (the level ID for Sterio Madness v2 is 5639). After that, the popular Korean creator IRabb2tl started to follow the trend, creating Dry Out v2, Can't Let Go v2, and Cycles v2; and after that, in 1.3, Neptune finally created Stereo Madness v2, and continuously the next levels, popularizing the series. He also created Deadly Clubstep and Necropolis. Deadly Clubstep was considered impossible until Riot beat it in Update 1.9. Controversy In Update 2.1, KaptainCPU made a fake account called JupiterGD. On that account, he said "Sorry for hack," and that Doomsday III, Deadlocked v2 and Geometrical Dominator v2 would come soon. However, Neptune (or possibly a hacker) made a post on Neptune's account saying that JupiterGD is fake. JupiterGD then confessed and said the whole issue was a joke. Apparently, it was an experiment to see how many likes a famous person would get compared to a non-famous person. Levels Auto Levels * Clutterfunk v2 Auto (featured) - An auto version of his level Clutterfunk v2. Normal Levels * Stereo Madness v2 (featured) - Neptune's first-ever level, a remake of Stereo Madness. Hard Levels * Back On Track v2 (featured) - Neptune's second level and first hard-rated level, a remake of Back On Track. * Jungle Joyride (featured) - Neptune's last hard-rated level. * Polargeist v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Polargeist. * Standard Madness (featured) - Another remake of Stereo Madness. Harder Levels * Base After Base v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Base After Base. * Dry Out v2 (featured) - Neptune's first-ever harder-rated level, a remake of Dry Out. * Neo Dry Out (featured) - Neptune's second remake of Dry Out. * Practice World (featured) - One of Neptune's only levels with no v2 gameplay. Insane Levels * Blast Processing v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Blast Processing. * Cant Let Go v2 (featured) - Neptune's first-ever insane-rated level, a remake of Can't Let Go. * Cycles v2 R (featured) - Neptune's remake of Cycles. It is unknown why there is an "R" at the end of the title. * Jumper v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Jumper. * Time Machine v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Time Machine. Demon Levels Easy Demons * xStep v2 (featured) - Neptune's first easy-demon-rated level, a remake of xStep. * Theory of Every v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Theory of Everything. Medium Demons * Clutterfunk v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Clutterfunk. * Electroman Adven v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Electroman Adventures. * Way of the Darkness (featured) * zStep (featured) - Neptune's second remake of xStep. * Electrodynamix v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Electrodynamix. * DeathFunk (featured) - Neptune's second remake of Clutterfunk. Hard Demons * Clubstep v2 (featured) - Neptune's first Hard Demon level, a remake of Clubstep. * Deadly Clubstep (featured) - Neptune's second remake of Clubstep. * Doomsday II (featured) - Neptune's remake of one of his older levels, Doomsday. * Hexagon Force v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Hexagon Force. * TOE II v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Theory of Everything 2. Insane Demons * Necropolis (featured) - Neptune's hardest level ever created. Trivia * He has gotten every single of his verified (or hacked) and shared levels rated by RobTop. * Most of Neptune's levels are in RobTop map packs, notably his v2 levels. * All of Neptune's levels are featured. * Neptune has made the first 'Spike jump' in-game. It is usually a 1.7 colored block with a blending and has a color of black, allowing it to be an actual invisible ramp/block, this was later then used in several hard levels. (This was mostly the use of invisible blocks before Alpha Trigger was made) * Neptune's levels never use custom songs, not even in his 1.9 levels. * He decorated Red World, which is a collaboration with SaRy. * A hacker got into Neptune's account, claiming that Neptune had returned, although this is not true. * In Roman mythology, Neptune was the god of freshwater and the sea. He is the counterpart of the Greek god Poseidon.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neptune_(mythology) ** In astronomy, Neptune is the eighth and farthest known planet from the Sun in the Solar System. In the Solar System, it is the fourth-largest planet by diameter, the third-most-massive planet, and the densest giant planet.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neptune * His v2 remake of Cycles is labeled "Cycles v2 R" while the rest of his v2 remakes end with just "v2". He replied to a question about the purpose of R on his YouTube video of the level, as well as the description of the level in Geometry Dash that the "R" at the end stands for "Remake". iI is unknown why the rest don't have "R" at the end. However it is also possible he put the "R" at the end because there is a Demon v2 level named "Cycles v2 S" by an unnamed creator. However, Cycles v2 S has a secret way and has 806 dislikes. It's possible though that Cycles v2 S was created as the sequel to Cycles v2 R due to S succeeding R in the English Alphabet as well as Demon difficulty succeeding Insane difficulty latter of which is what Cycles v2 R is rated. Videos |-|Necropolis Verification= |-|ToE II v2 Verification= References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players